


Season Appropriate

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Kinktober, Lace, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 9 - Lingerie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may become a master of how to avoid writing intercourse for kink meme by the end of October.  
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Junmyeon stands awkwardly in between two rows of fitting rooms, a clutching several Christmas sweaters in his hands. Baekhyun insisted on helping with choosing them this year, since it will be the first year the two of them will spend the Christmas together at Junmyeon’s parents. Junmyeon’s parents have a tradition. No sweater no Christmas. 

Baekhyun spent the past two Christmases mocking the choice Junmyeon made for himself. So since Baekhyun has to have his own ridiculous sweater for the first time, he wanted what he called creative control over it. 

Junmyeon likes Christmas sweaters. He likes Baekhyun teasing him for them almost as much. He strategically bought one with big protruding snow balls last year, so Baekhyun could touch while he grinned at Junmyeon and called him old. Junmyeon supposes it has something to do with how much Baekhyun’s eyes shine in those moments and how soft he becomes afterwards when he’s had his fill of laughs and cuddles closer, rubbing his cheek against the soft wool. 

When they got to Junmyeon’s favorite department store though, the one that always has the widest selection, Baekhyun just waved him in the direction of the sweaters and disappeared, claiming he needs to pick something up for his sister. Junmyeon lost time picking his favorites, and he only realized how much time has passed when the phone vibrated in his pocket with a message from Baekyhun. 

_Meet me in the men’s section fitting rooms,_ it sad and the clock on Junmyeon’s lock screen told him that he’s been choosing Christmas sweaters for the past forty minutes. 

So here he is, with the narrowed selection of seven sweaters, wondering in which fitting room Baekhyun is and why he hasn’t just found Junmyeon in the sweater section.

“Here, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun says, and Junmyeon catches his head peeking out of the last fitting room on the left. “I want your opinion.” 

“Oh, Junmyeon nods. “I do too, I suppose,” he says, and Baekhyun snorts when he notices all the sweaters. 

“Just get in here,” he says, and before Junmyeon can protest and ask why Baekhyun can’t come out where there are better mirrors, he’s come close enough for Baekhyun’s hand to shoot out and pull him in through the barely open door. 

“What …” Junmyeon starts saying, but then stops and just stands there, with seven Christmas sweaters in his hands. 

“So, do you think the red is good or would black be the classier choice. I mean it probably would be, but it _will_ be Christmas.” 

Junmyeon breathes in. Then he breathes out. He opens his mouth and closes it, and Baekhyun just smirks and turns around, ass to Junmyeon. He looks back over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. 

“Well?” 

Baekhyun is only wearing red panties, made from thin pretty lace, and Junmyeon didn’t even know this store had things like this on stock. Baekhyun waits, expectantly, and Junmyeon can’t wrap his mind around it, around the way the panties cut a bit into Baekhyun’s ass and how it looked from the front, Baekhyun’s cock tucked into the small triangle of lace, straining. 

“You want to wear that for Christmas dinner,” he asks, dumbly, still holding those stupid sweaters, and realizing his brain is a little dead. He also can’t get it out of his head now, the image of Baekhyun in jeans and a silly sweater, sitting at the dinner table with his parents, smiling a secret smile at Junmyeon, those red panties just a slip of fingers away. Junmyeon is probably not sane. 

Baekhyun turns back around to face him, but throws his head back in laughter. His naked chest shakes with peels of it, and Junmyeon’s eyes drop down to his bulge again. 

“Well, that’s not exactly what I was thinking, but if you want,” Baekhyun says, and Junmyeon’s breath hitches. To be quite honest he’s not sure how he’s been breathing since the door of the fitting room closed behind him. 

“I take it the red is fine then,” Baekhyun only continues cheerfully then and moves to pull the panties off, seemingly decided. Junmyeon’s body finally listens to him and he moves. 

The sweaters end up on the floor by their feet, and he surges forward, catching Baekhyun’s lips in a messy kiss. His hands are on Baekhyun’s ass in no time, sliding over the lace. Eventually he hooks his fingers underneath the sides of it and pushes on Baekhyun until his back hits the back wall. Junmyeon presses forward, so their hips are pressed together, and gets to work sucking on Baekhyun’s. He feels a bit delirious, and Baekhyun fuels him on with little mewls and the way he just accepts Junmyeon’s teeth and tongue and kisses back eagerly. 

Baekhyun’s moan, when Junmyeon finally really pulls it out of him is long and deep, and Junmyeon can now feel Baekhyun’s cock swelling against his hip. He moves his mouth to suck a bruise into Baekhyun’s jaw, and Baekhyun laughs, even if it is strained and breathless.

“Okay, I guess, the red is more than fine then,” he says, and squeezes Junmyeon’s ass through his dress pants. 

Junmyeon groans and they both notice someone laughing outside the fitting. It brings Junmyeon back to where they are, and he really does not want to get caught having sex in the department store fitting room, even if the prospect of just fucking Baekhyun into the wall here is tempting. He doesn't want to be exiled from here. Where would he get his Christmas sweaters? 

He pulls back, stealing another lingering kiss to Baekhyun’s swollen lips. 

“Get the black ones too,” he only says, gruff, and steps back. Baekhyun just laughs, eyes sparkling again even if they’re still a bit hazy with desire. He’s beautiful like this. 

“Merry Christmas, Junmyeon,” is all Baekhyun has to reply to that. 

They buy all seven sweaters, and Baekhyun produces two price tags but only one panties, in red, to pay for. He winks at the confused shop assistant, who turns as red as the lace and Junmyeon’s ears as he stand there and watches Baekhyun’s fingers lace with his own. 

Maybe he needs a new favorite department store anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


	2. Turn it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober   
> Day 11 - Object Insertion   
> (Maybe this is cheating. No need to really read chapter one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I am one day behind. Weekend is for catching up though.   
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Junmyeon thought Baekhyun in red lingerie was a Christmas present enough, but Baekhyun really went all out this year. Other than a warm scarf and a hat which Junmyeon had really wanted and would have never bought for himself and some really interesting music Baekhyun’s already gotten into habit of choosing for Junmyeon, there is the remote control. 

It haunts Junmyeon, and he can’t believe he actually let Baekhyun slip it into his coat in the morning, smiling mischievously at him and giving him a teasing kiss. 

“Have fun,” he only said. 

 

Junmyeon thinks it’s more torture than fun really, because now all he can imagine is Baekhyun at his job, maybe listening to some new music or researching on some new band that is hoping to get signed and squirming instinctively, on edge, and waiting for Junmyeon to do something. 

He only plays with the remote for the first hour, trying furtively to concentrate on the reports in front of him, before he pushes the thumb into the intensity button, just a notch. He can just imagine it, the small jolt of Baekhyun’s body, how he tries to cover it up if he’s with someone, laughing awkwardly, shifting. 

Junmyeon wonders if the butt plug makes any sound and how long before Baekhyun would have to excuse himself and hide somewhere. Would he pull it out? Would he jerk himself off or just wait it out? Junmyeon pushes the button to turn the thing off for now, but half an hour later he finds himself with thumb on the buttons again. 

He turns the intensity up to the lowest setting three times before lunch, without so much as a message from Baekhyun. Before noon Baekhyun texts at last, when the plug should be still, asking what he should get for lunch because he can’t decide. 

Junmyeon wonders if that is a challenge or if it’s a warning to leave him alone. 

_Should you be going out for lunch today?_ he types back, but doesn’t turn the plug on right away. Instead he waits and unwisely thinks about how much Baekhyun likes it when Junmyeon plays with is ass, fingers him for a long time, scissoring and pressing in at the right angle. He shudders at the thought and when no more messages arrives, he grabs the remote again. He turns the intensity up, almost to the highest setting, right away. He is dying to know what’s happening, but this too is thrilling, having the control, even without seeing the consequences, kind of a possibility to almost ignore them. He keeps the intensity up for a few minutes while he orders his own lunch, then setting by setting he decreases it, in intervals, until turning the thing off. 

He thinks that if Baekhyun didn’t touch himself, it probably wasn’t enough to make him come, more likely to drive him a little crazy. He wonders how Baekhyun looks like now, flushed hard and a bit unhappy about it. If he’s been caught acting weird somewhere in line to get a sandwich. 

Junmyeon only realizes he’s hard when his phone buzzes and he opens a message from Baekhyun and sees a picture of his cock, red and swollen, lying against Baekhyun’s thigh. There’s no commentary attached and Junmyeon groans and palms his cock. 

Four hours to go until the end of the work hours. He’s hardly getting anything done so he doesn’t see any point in staying late. He closes the remote into his office desk and goes to splash cold water on his face. He eats lunch and gets through another report, hoping he didn’t miss anything important in it before he’s pulling the remote out again. 

This time it’s the third setting he chooses and keeps it on for fifteen minutes. He thinks he remembers Baekhyun talking about some meeting in the afternoon, but that only spurs his imagination on and he has to stop himself from touching his dick when he thinks about Baekhyun, face red, trying to talk and appear normal while the toy vibrates steadily inside him. He wonders how much it presses against Baekhyun’s prostate, how much it only teases the bundle of nerves. Has Baekhyun’s cock even softened after lunch, did he pull himself off? 

When Junmyeon turns the toy off, his assistant knocks on his door to go over his schedule, so Junmyeon only looks at his phone with an hour to go until the end of the work day. He finds another text with a picture, Baekhyun’s lower half, his red boxer straining and a small wet spot forming where the head of Baekhyun’s cock is tucked just below the waistband. 

Junmyeon swears out loud and closes his eyes, pressing his fingers over them to create black dots and to chase the image of Baekhyun taking this picture under what looks like an office desk. 

Thirty minutes before the end of the day, Junmyeon turns the plug on again, to the lowest setting. Baekhyun works closer to their flat and Junmyeon hopes he’s figured to take a taxi instead of metro when he leaves. Junmyeon cuts his day fifteen minutes short and turns the remote up one more setting. His ears burn when all he can hear is the echo of Baekhyun’s moans, already imagining how wrecked he must be. 

When Junmyeon finally comes home, he finds Baekhyun’s clothes scattered in a trail to their bedroom. The door isn’t completely closed and Junmyeon holds his breath and turns the remote up yet again. 

Baekhyun’s moan is just as desperate as Junmyeon has imagined it, wrecked and it doesn’t really stop. It’s even more arousing now that Junmyeon’s sure that Baekhyun still has the toy in him. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. 

Baekhyun’s on his knees, his ass up, his head pressed into the pillow clutched in his fingers. His whole body is flushed, thighs quivering and his hole snug around the toy. 

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon murmurs, and Baekhyun’s ass clenches around the toy and he only moans again. “Fuck.”

Junmyeon’s never taken his jacket and tie off faster. 

“Welcome,” Baekhyun finally speaks, voice hoarse, “welcome home.” 

“Baby,” Junmyeon says, and suddenly he’s worried. He hopes Baekhyun’s not kept the toy in all day. What if Junmyeon got him into real trouble while his head was stuck in his fantasies. “Baby, you okay?” Baekhyun just groans, tries to prop himself on his elbows so he can look back then shudders violently as he shift. 

“Never better,” he breathes out on another moan anyway. 

Fuck, Baekhyun’s ruined. Junmyeon steps closer and runs his fingers down Baekhyun’s ass and over the top of the toy, feels the vibrations of it on the rim.

“Turn around,” he says and helps Baekhyun do so. Baekhyun's eyes are blown wild, his hair is a mess and there are blotches of red down his chest. “Come here,” Junmyeon beckons, and he grabs a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him to half sit as Junmyeon leans down and kisses him. 

Baekhyun is a shivering mess, but he kisses back fiercely, sucking on Junmyeon’s tongue and scraping his teeth over his lips. Junmyeon pulls back after a moment, lets Baekhyun lie back down. 

“Did you have fun?” Baekhyun asks, and his chest is heaving from the effort. 

“Did you?” Junmyeon ask as he moves to sit on his heels between Baekhyun’s legs. He has to open the zipper of his dress pants and manages to undo a few buttons on his shirt too before he can’t help but touch Baekhyun’s thighs, feel the tension in them. Baekhyun moans brokenly again and Junmyeon grabs at the toy and tries pulling it out a little. The toy is almost completely soundless but he can feel the vibrations clearly like this and if this is only the second setting ... oh …” 

“Did you come today?” he asks, and Baekhyun shakes his head. His cock twitches. “Did you pull this out?” Another violent shaking of head and Junmyeon is barely breathing. 

“Please,” Baekhyun’s saying, and Junmyeon presses at the toy then lightly pulls at it, never even coming close to pulling it out, still driving Baekhyun’s crazy. He’s arched severly and his eyes are now tightly shut. 

“Can you come, just like this?” Junmyeon wonders, but he knows, really, that Baekhyun can. He presses one palm into Baekhyun's inner thigh and turns the plug vibrations up and then does it again. 

Baekhyun wails and trashes, and Junmyeon moves to hover over him, grabbing for Baekhyun’s wrists, Baekhyun’s arms thrown up over his head. He pushes the wrists into the pillow above Baekhyun’s head. 

“Look at me,” he says, and Baekhyun's eyes open. They’re glazed over though, and Junmyeon wonders if he’s even seeing him. 

“Do you want me to stop,” Junmyeon asks, and Baekhyun shakes his head no once more, teeth biting his own bottom lip, but then his mouth opens into another moan. 

Junmyeon presses the remote one more time, to the highest setting, and drops down on top of Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun’s legs flail at first then wrap around Junmyeon’s ass, and he’s moving violently against Junmyeon, his cock catching on Junmyeon’s open pants. 

“Come,” Junmyeon breathes into Baekhyun’s ear and kisses behind it, and Baekhyun does, with another wail, trashing. It’s intense and Baekhyun's pushing his hips up, again and again. It’s almost enough for Junmyeon to come too, but then Baekhyun makes this pitiful sound and Junmyeon’s scrambling to turn the plug off and pull it out of Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun whines, and Junmyeon can’t resist pushing his fingers in where the toy was. Baekhyun feels hot, tender and slick from the lube he must have used, and he arches again. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Junmyeon swears, and Baekhyun moves to grab at the waistband of his pants. 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun just breathes, and it’s possibly not a good idea, but Junmyeon barely manages to pull his pants down to mid-thighs before he’s sinking inside Baekhyun’s heat. “All I wanted,” Baekhyun chokes out. “All day.” 

Junmyeon’s so close he only grinds his hips a few times and comes. It’s embarrassingly quick but Baekhyun’s oversensitive still and it’s probably for the best. He finally stops shivering when Junmyeon lets his weight press him fully into the mattress again as he rides his own orgasm out. 

“You are crazy,” Junmyeon mutters, running his hands from Baekhyun’s shoulders to his hands, and squeezing his palms. Baekhyun only groans and Junmyeon wraps his arm around his waist and rolls them over, lets Baekhyun lie on top of him, completely spent, boneless. 

“You liked it,” Baekhyun says eventually, mouthing at Junmyeon’s skin on his shoulder. “The best worse day at work ever,” he adds and starts giggling. 

“Do I even want to know?” Junmyeon asks, but of course he does. 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what you thought of all day. You can start with telling me how much you liked my pictures.”

Junmyeon shakes his head and runs his fingers soothingly thought Baekhyun’s matted hair. “Okay. But first, do you need anything? Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun sighs and stretches up so he can look into Junmyeon’s eyes. He only nods then kisses Junmyeon, a soft kiss this time. “Thank you Junmyeon,” he says. “You’re the best boyfriend.” 

Junmyeon’s heart swells. He’s not sure how he’s so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
